


Carry Your Throne

by twebuary



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, deleted work, occasns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twebuary/pseuds/twebuary
Summary: Hi guys I need your help: the fic “Carry Your Throne” by occasns has disappeared and I can’t find any traces of it or the author. Does anyone know what happened?
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 58
Kudos: 27





	Carry Your Throne

Does anyone else know what happened to the story or the author? It just disappeared one day and I was curious if anyone knew the reason why, and if the author has any plans to post it again. I don’t mean this in a stalkerish way or anything I’m just totally stumped as to what happened. Please comment if you are also confused or have answers!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I’m probably going to leave this up for now so any other readers of the fic can find this and hopefully find some sort of closure in that yes, it really is deleted. If the author reads this, we all hope you are well! To everyone who commented, thanks for confirming that I did not just imagine the fics existence lol.


End file.
